Burning Up
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: What events will occur when our favorite little girl gets a bad sunburn? Not even the author knows! Buzz/Jessie
1. It Burns!

**Yo yo yiggety yo!**

**Now, I know what you're thinking. Well, not EVERYTHING you're thinking-that'd be creepy. But I know what you thought when you saw the summary. You thought, "How could the AUTHOR not know how this is gonna go down?" Well, dear reader, where you have questions, I have answers! By the way, if you don't care, feel free to scroll down and just read the story-I do tend to ramble.**

**So I did this as a bit of an experiment. I decided to not really plan a story out and just see what the characters did naturally given a situation. Let me tell you-I wouldn't recommend it for you writers unless you REALLY know what you're getting into. To give you an idea-this was supposed to be a long oneshot, possibly a twoshot. This thing is gonna have AT LEAST four chapters. Yeah.**

**Anyway, I decided to write this last summer (yeah, I got real busy ^^;) after I got THE WORST sunburn of my life. It was all over my collarbone and upper back, and anything that touched it hurt real bad. So instead of moping around and feeling sorry for myself, I decided to write this. The only things I planned-well, I'll tell you about those at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Is she home yet?" Jessie asked for the millionth time.<p>

"No, she is not," Woody sighed for the millionth time.

"Uuuugh!" Jessie groaned.

Bonnie had gone with her friend Alex to the pool three hours ago. The toys were eager for her to come back and play with them, not to mention the heat was getting to them.

"I'm bored!" Jessie announced.

"Really? We never would have guessed." Woody didn't even look up from his card game with Buzz.

"Shut up!" With that, Jessie grabbed Woody's hat off his head and threw it across the room like a Frisbee.

"Hey! Jessieeee!" Woody seethed before running to fetch his hat.

Jessie flipped up Woody's cards so Buzz could see them. After studying them, Buzz nodded, chuckling.

Jessie winked at him before meandering off, whistling her innocence.

"Got any Kings?" Buzz smirked.

"Aw!" Woody handed him his last two cards. "How'd you guess them all?"

"Just got lucky, I guess."

He wagered a split second glance at Jessie, who slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Before Woody could question this exchange, the toys all heard the familiar sound of tires against gravel.

"Bonnie's back!" Jessie leaped into the air in celebration.

"Places, everyone!" Dolly called.

Everyone returned to wherever Bonnie had placed them before she left.

The toys all waited in anticipation for the little girl to come bounding up to her room, telling her toys all about her adventure at the pool. No doubt her trip would inspire her to have an adventure that involved water-perhaps a shark infestation, or maybe Evil Dr. Porkchop's new underwater base.

But the toys heard slower footsteps come up, and two sets-Bonnie's mom?

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry!" She was apologizing profusely. "I knew I should have gotten the waterproof sunscreen!"

Bonnie entered the room, sniffling in an attempt to control her crying, and anyone could see why.

The poor girl was red as a lobster. Any bit of skin that wasn't covered by her bright blue, skirted one-piece swimsuit was an angry red, from her tiny little legs to her face-the freckles were barely visible under the burn. All the toys in the room winced inwardly.

"It hurts, Mommy," She whimpered.

"I know, sweetie," Her mom's voice dripped with sympathy for her daughter. "But I'm going to give you a nice, cool bath with some aloe. You stay here while I fix it, okay?"

"Okay," The girl nodded.

With that, Bonnie's mother left the room.

"I wonder what aloe is..." The girl wondered to herself.

At any rate, she was in pain, and she only knew one cure.

Bonnie looked all around her room until she spotted Jessie.

Smiling a little bit, Bonnie grabbed Jessie and hugged her tight-a little too tight.

"Ow!" Bonnie had irritated her sunburn with this gesture, and reflexively dropped Jessie on the ground. "Owie..." Bonnie looked as if she may cry again.

"Bonnie, hon! Bath's all ready!" Her mother called.

"Okay." Bonnie walked stiffly out of the room on her burned legs.

The toys came back to life as soon as their owner left.

"Oh, the poor darling," Mrs. Potato Head gushed sadly.

"Yeah, she got it pretty bad, huh?" Buttercup commented.

"Well, sunburns do go away. I'm sure she'll be fine. But we all need to be there for her." Woody stated.

A chorus of "Yeah!" and "Of course!" echoed from all the toys.

"Hey, Woody?" Buzz poked his shoulder.

"Yeah." He turned.

Buzz pointed towards Jessie.

She hadn't moved from the spot where Bonnie had dropped her. She was staring at the door, a mix of horror and deep sadness on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Woody asked.

"Well, most likely she's upset, either about Bonnie dropping her or about the fact that she inadvertently caused Bonnie pain, or possibly a combination of the two." Buzz rattled off.

Woody sighed. "Rhetorical questions, Buzz. I know I've explained them to you."

"You have attempted, but something about them eludes me." Buzz put his hand on his chin as he thought.

"Never mind." Woody shook his head, exhausted. "Look, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Me?" Buzz jumped.

"Oh come on, Buzz, don't tell me you're still nervous around her."

"I'm not!"

Woody gave him a look.

"Well...not as much as before...anyway, why can't you talk to her?"

"You already analyzed her problem," Woody pointed out.

"But-!"

Not even waiting for the end of the sentence, Woody grabbed Buzz's shoulders and turned him to face Jessie. "Don't you want to help her?"

Jessie was no longer frozen and was sitting up, but had brought her knees up to her chest. She looked on the verge of tears.

Buzz's heart nearly tore in half.

"I'll be right back." He didn't even look at Woody, but immediately started walking towards Jessie.

Woody sighed in relief and slumped against one of the legs of Bonnie's bed.

"Man, just dealing with him makes me exhausted."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter one! So yeah, the only things I planned out were that Woody and Buzz should start out playing cards, with Jessie impatient for Bonnie to come home, and that Bonnie would come back with a really bad sunburn. From here on in, it's all the characters. See ya in chapter two! :D<strong>


	2. Little Things

**I'm back! **

**Okay, so I was terrified to write this chapter for a while. I had NO idea what Buzz was going to say to Jessie or what was going to happen, and that was super scary. I just kinda let both of them talk and move however they wanted, and this chapter is the result. I was shocked-it's actually kinda short. I never would have expected Buzz and Jessie of all people to be those of few words.**

**REVIEWER RESPONSE!**

**.x: I hear ya-Buzz and Jessie are just so cute! Aw, thanks for the compliment! ^_^ Hey lookie thar-we're seeing each other! HI! :D Your anxious yet patient waiting has paid off, my friend! :)**

**purpledragon6: Thanks! Although I can't take credit for that cause 1. I'm giving the characters free rein here and 2. Buzz and Jessie are just naturally cute. ^_^ Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Katakana Kong: Actually, most of this story is already written out-the problem is finding time to upload it. _ Sorry it wasn't as quick as it could've been, but I hope you like it anyway? ^^;**

**Angie J Trifid: Thank you! And O_O I certainly hope they don't do that anymore. That seems unnecessarily painful. To say nothing of little things like skin cancer. Fake tan is the only way to go, yo. Wait no longer, dear friend! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Buzz stopped as he neared Jessie. She didn't see him-her eyes told him she was lost in her thoughts.<p>

What was he even going to say?

All the other times, like "The Compliment" as he'd often called it after the fact-all those times, he'd planned exactly what he would say, choosing his words as carefully as if he were planning a battle strategy. Which, in a way, he was.

But his plan had always fallen apart once he actually talked to her.

Maybe he shouldn't plan what he had to say. Would that have the opposite effect?

Only one way to find out.

"Uh, Jessie?"

She jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around to face him.

"Sorry, sorry!" Buzz held his hands up. "I-I didn't mean to startle you."

"'S okay," She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, I just came over to, uh...y'know. See if you were okay. You look a bit sad."

"What?" She laughed an unconvincing, shaky laugh. "Why in the Sam Hill wouldja think that?"

Buzz gave her a look, and her mask of happiness dropped with a sigh.

"I mean, you saw, right?" Her eyes welled up. "I hurt her, Buzz. No wonder she threw me down like that."

"Jessie!" Buzz sat down next to her. "You know that wasn't your fault. And you know Bonnie didn't mean to throw you like that."

"How do **you** know?" Jessie countered bitterly.

"Because she loves you." Just saying the word made his throat go a little dry.

"And how do you know that?" Jessie still wasn't convinced.

"You can't tell? She always has you be the one who saves the day in her adventures. She asks you every night before she goes to bed if you're comfortable. And remember that time she misplaced your hat?"

Jessie managed a small chuckle. "She wouldn't stop apologizing to me until she found it." Her face dropped again. "But those are just little things."

Buzz put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's the little things that mean the most."

Jessie looked at his hand, realizing what he had just unwittingly revealed. She smiled, a real smile this time. "Thanks, Buzz."

He seemed to suddenly remember his hand was still on her shoulder, and quickly removed it. "Uh, anytime. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" He wanted to kick himself.

All of a sudden, Jessie hugged him.

Now, Jessie had pulled and tackled Buzz into many hugs since they had met. But this one...this one was different. It was a gentle, almost caring hug, and Buzz was floored by the difference.

Before he could even begin to turn his brain back on to fire the neurons required to put his arms around her or even move at all, Mrs. Potato Head screeched, "Bonnie's coming back!"

Jessie pulled away, gave him a smile so genuine, happy and sweet that he almost collapsed, and went back to her place.

Woody had to drag the stunned Buzz back to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Short-ish, I know, but the next one's longer and things get interesting. Why is there a little part of me that wants to shake little Bonnie but not really cause she's so cute but still why did you have to do that to me you adorable thing you? Find out in chapter 3!<strong>


	3. Playtime

**Wow. Really? I made you wait this long? This chapter's been DONE for MONTHES, and I made you wait this long for it? Seriously, guys, I'm sorry. Super, super sorry. *hides under a rock in shame***

**Anyway, let's get on to some long overdue reviewer response!**

**purpledragon6: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you loved it, and hope you love this chapter, too! :)**

**DrWhoLover815: Well, it's certainly more of an adventure. AN adventure that is turning my hair prematurely grey, but an adventure nonetheless. XD Glad you like it so much, and your wait is over!**

**Katakana Kong: Heh. Japanese jokes. But on to your actual review XD I'm happy you liked it. No problem-you guys are taking the time to review my story, the least I can do is take the time to thank and talk to you. ^_^ Well, I finally (FINALLY) got the time to post them now. YEAH BUZZ AND JESSIE ARE SHO KYOOTE THAT WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTEH. *****high-fivez***

**KDESE Rugby Gir: Glad you think it's cute, but I can't really take credit for that-those two are adorable all on their own. :)**

**iheartbuzz: Thanks! Again, I can't take credit for that, but it's nice to hear I'm doing the characters justice in that regard. Your looking forward is soon to be replaced with…uh…looking…at a computer screen! Yeah, there we go.**

**Well, let's get this super-late chapter started already, eh?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was led back into the room by her mother. The girl wore loose-fitting, soft pajamas that wouldn't irritate the sunburn.<p>

"Now you just lay down," Bonnie's mom softly ordered as the girl climbed into bed. "I'll bring your dinner up here."

"Thank you, Mommy," Bonnie sniffed.

With a caring smile, her mother left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Bonnie zoomed out of bed, scooped up Jessie, and enveloped her in the biggest hug she could give her in her condition. "Jessie, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to throw you down like that, really I didn't! Can you ever forgive me?"

Jessie was overjoyed to hear this, and silently thanked Buzz.

"How can I make it up to you?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb went on in the little girl's head.

* * *

><p>"<em>AH ha ha ha ha<em>!" The witch cackled. "With the fancy science stuff Evil Dr. Porkchop did to my wand, I can burn you all to a crisp, like I did to your friend over there!"

She pointed at Bonnie, who made a show of how much pain she was in.

"NO! Who can save us?" All of the toys were tied up, facing their imminent doom.

All except one, that is.

"I guess it's up to me!" Jessie drawled as she appeared on the scene.

"Hooray! It's Jessie!" The other toys cheered.

"Hmph! Cheer while you can!" With that, the witch activated her wand, and the toys made various sounds of pain.

"Oh no, you don't, you mean ol' witch!" She ran over to the purple-haired witch.

"HIII-YAH!"

Jessie kicked the wand out of the witch's hands and into the mouth of a hungry T-Rex.

"No! My plan is ruined!" The witch lamented.

"Mine too!" The doctor whined.

"You can make all the plans ya want...behind bars!"

With that, Jessie dropped the two criminals into the jail basket.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" Jessie asked, as concerned as Bonnie's mother.

"I'm okay. Let's untie everybody." Bonnie smiled.

"Good idea, partner!"

Soon, everyone was free, albeit a little sunburned.

"Hooray for Jessie!" All the toys cheered.

"How do we get rid of this awful sunburn?" Trixie asked.

"Well, my mommy says it'll go away by itself after a while. But if you use this stuff called al-oe, it'll help it stop hurting a little."

"Thanks, Bonnie!" The toys thanked her.

"You saved the day, Jessie!" Buzz congratulated her with a big kiss on the lips.

"Aw, shucks, Mister Space Ranger-"

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?"<p>

The girl jumped up and turned sheepishly to her mother, who was carrying a tray with a big bowl of macaroni and cheese, along with some ice cream.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"But Mommy, I was mean to Jessie and had to make up with her!" Bonnie explained.

Her mother chuckled. "I'm sure she forgives you. Now come eat your dinner."

After she ate, Bonnie grabbed all her toys, placing Jessie closest to her. Despite her insistence that she was not tired, Bonnie fell asleep almost immediately.

Woody was the first to react, turning to Jessie with a smirk. " 'Aw shucks'?" He stifled a laugh.

Jessie glared at him. "Shut up, it wasn't me sayin' it!"

"I didn't know you knew karate, Jessie!" Rex sounded impressed.

"It wasn't her doing it," Woody countered before she could respond.

"You are so lucky Bonnie's arm is in the way, cause-"

Bonnie shifted, and all the toys froze in fear.

But she just moved to her other side, freeing Jessie from her arm.

Jessie looked up at Woody with a dangerous look in her eye.

"I'm not scared of you," Woody scoffed.

Jessie got up and started moving towards him.

With a yelp, Woody jumped down and hid under the bed, causing the other toys to laugh.

Except for one.

Jessie noticed this and walked towards the spaceman. "Somethin' wrong, Buzz?"

He twiddled his fingers. "Well, uh...yes-I mean no...well, not...I mean, it's-"

'_Stutteing again? Confound it all!'_

It was then Buzz noticed the whole room staring at him.

"Jessie, could...could I talk to you...alone...for a minute?"

Jessie's stomach tied up in knots-she was almost positive she knew what this was about. "Of course, Buzz." Despite her best efforts, her voice shook a little.

With that, the two walked out of the bedroom door.

As soon as they left, Hamm turned to the crowd.

"Takin' all bets! No sum too great or small! Come on, take your bets here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Yeah, that was a chapter! And stuff happened! Yeah.<strong>

**Eh hem. Anyway, either one or two chapters after this-I'm still writing the next chapter. THE BIG CONFESSION. Lotsa pressure. Stay tuned!**


End file.
